Robin Hood: The Female Thief
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Robin of Loxley was never a man, but a woman. Born noble and fought in the Crusades, Robin is now home. A radiant beauty, Robin would draw the eyes of the lecherous Sheriff. Having been sent off by her father to become part of the war to escape him, will she be able to keep him at bay and protect the people of Nottingham at the same time? *Based off the 2018 Film-Potential Romance*
1. Chapter 1

**Robin Hood: The Female Thief Prologue**

 _The tale of Robin Hood is a story that has been told in many versions._

 _No one could tell you really what year it started since they can't actually remember. The history didn't really hold the parts of the legend that people were all that interested in._

 _But what can be told is that this is the story of a thief._

 _Only it doesn't begin with the thief we all know._

 _No, it begins with a young girl born into the ranks of nobility residing in Nottingham County of England._

 _Her name is Robin of Loxley, better known as…Robin Hood._

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **So what do you guys think so far? Think we got a winner? I saw the movie when it came out and the idea came to me just like that.**

 **Just a heads up the category for this story may be books so far, but when the section for the Robin Hood 2018 movie pops up that's where it'll be. If anyone sees it ahead of time please let me know. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Also, which actress do you all think would be the more preferable depiction to this kind of Robin? The choices I am bouncing back and forth with now are Lily Collins, Adelaide Kane, Rachel Skarsten, and from the cover page itself, Rebecca Liddiard. As you can tell by my profile page I don't use the same person to depict my OC's, but I'm in a big bind.**

 **Other than these two if you have any suggestions on actresses please let me know. I really need to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Robin Hood: The Female Thief Chapter 1**

Robin of Loxley was born into privilege where the wealthy and noble were supposed to look down on the lower classes as if they are nothing like dirt. To view them lower than those seen as better than everyone else.

That is not Robin in the slightest.

Even from childhood Robin was caring, warm, loving, and extremely selfless. Not at all resembling those where she was told to belong.

It certainly showed in Robin's chosen friends.

Fate chose to play its trump card one day when Robin was in the stables of the Locksley estate. A child about her own age had been in the middle of untying a horse from its stall when she entered the confined space. Instead of reporting the delinquent to her father and handed over to the proper authority's Robin did something completely out of character for her class. Robin asked the thief what she'd be using the horse for, to see or keep?

The answer the thief provided was that she was taking this horse to a farmer whose own was so sick and decrypt. If the farmer didn't have a horse to work his fields then his family would starve without any money to buy food or warm clothing for the winter to come. The thief fully expected to be arrested for her actions. Instead Robin offered to give her the horse instead of her resorting to stealing it and going to prison afterwards.

There was one condition. The thief had to tell Robin her name.

The thief's name is Marian.

Season after season passed and the everlasting friendship between Robin and Marian, noble and peasant, blossomed. Their youth and innocence is what garnered a way through a barrier that has long since stood from ancient times. They each taught each other things that neither would've learned if they'd never met.

Friar Tuck, a servant of the church, and a good friend of the Loxley family made sure of that, too.

It certainly benefited the two friends when Robin's father, the current Lord Locksley, approved of their friendship.

All was well.

Until the cold hand of fate reached out for Robin.

As Robin got older she became a beauty known for her grace, compassion, generosity, and poise for miles around. This, also, combined with the fact that she's the heiress to the Loxley holding, manor, lands, money, and titles that came with it.

This made her an attractive and highly valued prize in the eyes of many who carried ambition and cunning.

The Sheriff of Nottingham is no exception.

The Sheriff of Nottingham, the most persistent of her swains here at home, made no secret of his desire for her to be his bride. He sent her letters, bouquets of flowers, and all kinds of assortments of gifts. Each carried a message all too clear.

Whenever Robin ventured outside of her home into the city the Sheriff would somehow always find a way to appear wherever she went.

Finally it got so serious that Robin barely left the manor.

Eventually the Sheriff made a play for her hand, asking her father for permission to marry and take her as his wife directly.

Lord Loxley refused.

But that didn't stop the Sheriff, relentless in his pursuit of Robin. He kept harassing the Loxley family anticipating them giving in to his subtle yet threatening demands towards them.

In the end the only solution Lord Locksley saw to protect his treasured daughter from the Sheriff's vile interests was to send her away…to the Third Crusade against the Saracens.

Not as a soldier, no. Lord Locksley would have Robin enlist in the army as a nurse, to heal and tend to the wounded.

It nearly killed Lord Locksley to send his one and only child into a warzone, but he was out of options.

The Sheriff of Nottingham would not stop until he has her. Hopefully the persistent Sheriff will lose interest in her absence and move on to someone else, allowing her to return home safe and free.

So with a heavy heart Robin said a tearful goodbye to her father and friends, promising to return back to Nottingham.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Hope this a good start to a brand new year! ;D**

 **Just to let you guys know I'll be sending my laptop in to get my battery changed today now. It's highly unlikely I'd be getting it back before a week is out afterwards. Fortunately there are a couple of story's I can update without the use of my Itunes so you'll still get updates for certain story's. I'll do my very best for the rest. That's all I can promise.**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for the gender change to the main character in this case and the changes in the storyline this provides for the merriment and amusement of the various readers that follow this story.**

 **Robin Hood: The Female Thief Chapter 2**

 **4 Years Later:**

 **Kebrit Peninsula, Arabia**

Robin steals from the rich and gives to the poor. Her tale became a bedtime story. But, listen, forget history. Forget what you've seen before. Forget what you know. This is no bedtime story. If stealing a few coins was all she did, all she was, Robin of Loxley would never have become Robin Hood.

During her time in the army Robin started out as a simple nurse working to heal the injured and prolong the lives of those near death just enough to save them side by side with doctors to treat them. She became pretty good at it, too. Under the direction of the doctors that are in charge of mending injured and ailing soldiers, of course.

But then one day that all changed two years into her service in Arabia.

One of their squads was ambushed by a barrage of enemy soldiers. The survivors somehow managed to limp back to the main encampment to have their wounds treated. Unfortunately, due to their lax state of body and mind these brave military man failed to cover their tracks very well. This allowed enemy Saracen troops to trail them back to base and launch a devastating raid.

The Saracen's show no mercy to the Crusaders, striking down any they come into contact with. So many noble and valiant Crusaders struck down by swords, bow and arrows.

That is until they got to the medical tents.

The Saracen's made a huge mistake.

Her own maternal and nurturing instincts rising in defense over the wounded soldiers under her care Robin sprang into action.

Snatching up a fallen soldiers bow Robin remembers her training back home in Nottingham. The Saracens didn't have a chance to enter those tents for she rose to deter this invasion. Joining forces with over Crusaders Robin helps to drive them back all rallying together. At the end whatever Saracens remain were sent fleeing back the way they have come leaving the Crusaders to marvel at Robin's skill with a bow and arrow. A lot of them are rendered slack jawed and flustered regarding her with new eyes at her natural skill and grace with a deadly weapon in her hands. Even in this era it's not common for a woman of noble breeding such as herself to handle one so casually.

Robin must've impressed someone because after that she no longer is assigned to work in the medical tents as a nurse. The reprimand she expected to get hit with didn't come either.

No, now, ever since then, Robin is another warrior out there to act as a soldier and medic in the field.

Not exactly what Robin nor her father had in mind, but she made do in her own special way. Robin refuses to let something like this set her back. Robin threw herself back into training long and hard so she can better serve the army. That doesn't mean she skirts on duty's to perhaps still heal those injured around her. Whenever she has any free time, which is rare in war, by the way, she went over different scenarios in her head about what to do in case one of them should come up. that way she won't be caught quite unnecessarily off guard. Doing so could both kill her and anyone else she's around. Robin will not get stuck like that.

Robin to determined to make her father proud and do her fellow men and country to proper justice.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all like this one. ;D**

 **Also, I need your shared opinions over a new story idea that I came up with recently while watching two of my favorite franchises.**

 **I'm doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the 2018 movie?** **Another thing is I'm having trouble with figuring out a title and a name for my character. If anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them.**

 **As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. In this case it's the Justice League 2001-2003 and Venom 2018 story.**

 **I really want to get this idea up and running past the first two chapters I already have up soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**

 **Here's another.**

 **I don't know about the rest of you, but I saw the new movie Avengers Endgame on the big premiere night! Oh man, I couldn't believe it. I am so happy they didn't cut anything, actually make and keeping the three hours running time. There was so much going on that it probably would've ruined it if they did that.**

 **I need your shared opinions.**

 **In light of Avengers Endgame, in preference to my Rise Of The Snow Queen series, what do you all think of a one-shot or flashback chapter for in between where Loki is with Thanos before he heads to Earth?**

 **Here's the idea I'm trying to get at maybe Loki catches a glimpse of his sister on Jotunheim. Because in Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 he makes it very clear that he already knows she's a Queen. So maybe that can be very suitable this time around for our girl.**

 **So, what do all of you hardcore Avengers fans think?**

 **Should I do it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the gender bender for Robin and any alterations to the original storyline plot this change provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

 **Robin Hood: The Female Thief Chapter 3**

The battalion is on another amongst the dozens of scouting missions it's been on deep in enemy territory.

As usual Robin tags along as one of the top marksmen in their forces, carrying a medical pack with her in order to treat those comrades who are in desperate need of care. Almost each and every time she's ventured out on one of these excursions Robin has had to treat someone. The majority she's been able to save long enough until more experienced help arrives or they're taken back to base, but to those whom she hasn't each and every one of them is a blow.

Robin really wants this time to be different.

But in a warzone things can be very unpredictable.

The squad creeps forward through the ruins of the massively deserted city, sneakily trying to not make a single sound to give away their position to the Saracens.

Quietly, Commander Guy of Gisbourne said "Look alive, ladies. We don't want these bloody savages knowing we're coming, do we? Sooner we win this war, sooner Lady Loxley here gets what she wants the most. Go back home to daddy."

There's laughter at this with Robin rolling her eyes in light annoyance. Not as if this isn't something she hasn't heard before. She's learned to ignore it. The more she protests then the more they get into it. Ever since they learned in the beginning that she was a Lady of the Nottingham Court life she'd always get picked on about it.

But just as hard as they hit her she equally punches them right back.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny. Just remember who heals you guys whenever the Saracens get their hands on you," said Robin, scowling.

That shut them up. Sometimes they just need to be reminded about what she actually does for them on the field.

Suddenly the squad is bombarded by an onslaught of deadly enemy fire.

About a fifth of the squad was hit and killed on the spot. The remainder take up positions behind pillars or wrecked walls to either return fire and try to discover where the enemy is shooting from. Some of them even try to use anything they can get their hands on with a reflective surface to get a better view, but each item was almost immediately shot out of their hands.

Finally there was enough of a pause to give the squad a breather where they can concoct a strategy.

"He's reloading. Listen up. Two volunteers for a back slang," said Commander Gisbourne.

Robin immediately volunteers, raising her hand. She then handpicks the next one.

A timid yet skilled recruit a little bit older than her. His name is Clayton. The two of them got along well somewhat better than the rest since she became a fighter.

"Clayton! You up for a run," she asked.

"Yeah," panted Clayton, nodding his consent.

"You ready," said Robin.

"Yeah," confirmed Clayton.

"Okay. Let's go," said Robin, taking the lead and breaking from the others hoping to snuff the shooter out while he's distracted with reloading and being focused on the others who are pinned down.

Probably a trap.

Then again they all were.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year!**

 **September 11** **th** **has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. I'm really am going to try to push this one a lot more. Fingers crossed.**

 **Think she should save Clayton this time around?**

 **Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8** **th** **Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2** **nd** **Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance.**


End file.
